As Soon As Its Over
by IAmTheHero
Summary: First fan-fic ever as well as first try at anything romantic. Its just a little "missing moment" of something that could have occured between Arthur and Ariadne as they go through the dream layers before the Ficsher job. Please R&R! I feed off comments.


Ok, Disclaimer: I do not own Inception- that is all Nolan. I am merely a fan.

"Here's the safe, I figured you could keep the explosives inside until we reach this point," explained Ariadne, touching the safe for a second, then turning to face Arthur, who was standing in the doorway, taking inventory of the room. He nodded without looking at her.

The rest of the team was to join them shortly, inside layer two of the dream complex. They were all on permanent stand-by. Hurriedly making last-minute adjustments and reviewing every corner and paradox of the dreams Ariadne had spent the last four months meticulously designing and constructing. All they were waiting on was Maurice Fischer to take his last breath. Then it was on.

This was Arthur's level. The hotel would be his dream. Where he would spend the majority of the mission watching over the rest of the team as they carried on with the plan. All in all, watch them sleep. And set up the designated kick, using the explosives he was to keep in the safe.

"Alright," Arthur glanced over the room again. Ariadne stood to the side, watching his eyes trace the frame of the bed, up the wall to the ceiling, across to the door of the bathroom, and again to the bed. His eyes lingering on the sheets a second longer before he pulled them away and looked to Ariadne. She glances to her feet, hoping it wouldn't be obvious she had been watching him fervently. Pretending she hadn't seen his apparent attraction to the bed. He clears his throat and she looks up again as if nothing had happened and she really had been studying the pattern on the carpet for the last two minutes. Their eyes meet.

"Would it be alright if I explored this level on my own for a few minutes?" he asked, all business, "I think it would be a good test to see if I can navigate my way around without your guide."

"Yeah, yeah of course," Ariadne nodded, "I understand," she looked around the room, "I guess I will just wait here." She sat carefully on the edge of the bed, feeling oddly out of place in such a luxurious room, though it had been designed point by point by her careful hand. Arthur watched as she adjusts her yellow scarf awkwardly. An almost smile pulled up the corners of his mouth as he watched her run her fingers along the bed spread. Oh, that bed. She looks up at him and this time it is Arthur who studied the carpet and pretended as if he hadn't been watching her careful movements.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit then," he said, not meeting her eyes, and closing the door behind him. They each exalt a sigh as soon as the door clicks shut and they were left alone on opposite sides of it.

Ariadne laid back on the bed and rolled over the soft linen, happy she had chosen Egyptian cotton. Smiled as she remembered the way Arthur had gazed at the bed. He must have found it very interesting indeed. _Job_ _well_ _done_, _Ariadne_. She buries her face in the pillow and closes her eyes. And there he is. God, why does this keep happening? She is not even dreaming…Ok, well technically she is at the moment, but this is a dream which she can control. She cannot, however, control whether a certain point man should flash across her mind every time she closes her eyes.

What was happening to her? It's not like she would let it affect her work. She was totally dedicated to her work. To the inception. To the team. Of course, the team included Arthur. But he was just another co-worker. Another friend, if she would be so bold. Arthur could be considered her friend. They had spoken, of course, over the four months they had been working side by side. Gotten to know each other the way friends do. Then there were always the late nights at the workshop where it would just be the two of them left working in their areas till two or three in the morning. So late that Arthur would offer Ariadne a ride home. During which they would talk about everything: the job, their plans for the future, their pasts, their interests. In fact, Ariadne could tell anyone who asked what Arthurs favorite food, sports team, or band was. She could tell the way he took his coffee at seven in the morning. She could tell, though she never would, much more intimate details: His least favorite childhood memory. His greatest fear. And she knew he could do the same for her. Of course there were nights when they didn't speak at all. But she enjoyed those too. It was lovely just to sit in silence with him. She came to cherish those car rides. Would stay late into the night even when she didn't have work to do, just so they could spend those ten precious minutes alone together. It will near break her heart when the job is over and there will be no need for them anymore. At the thought, Ariadne rolls over once again and sighs. Eventually drifting into sleep.

ooooooooooooooo

Alone in the hall, Arthur rubs a hand over his face. Holy shit. He sets out down the corridor, distracting himself by memorizing the paintings and sconces on the walls, the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the carpet beneath his shoes. Ariadne did have good taste, he thought. _Holy_ _shit_. It's not like he had lost focus or anything. He knew the job, he was the job, and he would not fail. He just wasn't used to being distracted so easily. It was silly. It made him feel like a fool. Like a rampaging hormonal teenager to be looking at a bed and immediately think of what girl he would like to see in it. That was not him. And he knew it wasn't Ariadne. She would never have such thoughts. He liked to think he knew her mind a little. Enough to know she was not like other girls. She was different. Unique. Special. Fucking brilliant. Where other girls he knew would throw themselves at him were they in a hotel room together, Ariadne stood poised and un-phased. Other girls may be distracted working in such close proximity to five relatively young, relatively attractive men day after day, but Ariadne remained focused on her models. Designing three of the most beautiful, inventive and intricate layers he had ever seen. And he had worked with quite a few architects. None could compare to her.

He adored the nights he got to drive her home from the workshop. Longed for them. The first time, about a week and a half since the first day they met, Ariadne had stayed hunched over her work tables, drawing until three in the morning. _She was so dedicated, _he thought in awe when he saw her out of the corner of his eye as he was about to switch off the lights. He watched her stand straight and stretch her arms above her head. The bottom of her shirt lifted slightly and he caught a glimpse of ivory smooth skin there. Embarrassed about his immediate thought, Arthur quickly looked away. He couldn't just leave her there. It was late, and she probably had class in the morning. She was still a student, after all. He hoped she hadn't been neglecting her studies for the sake of the job.

Hands in his pockets, he headed over to her station. She hadn't heard him coming, hadn't even been aware that he was still in the building, jumped a little when he said her name, and knocked over a small stack of blueprints. "Oh damn," he'd heard her mumble as she stooped down to gather them again, cheeks flushed. Arthur knelt to help her.

"I was just leaving," he told her, smiling a little at how flustered she had become, "would you like a ride home?"

"Oh, umm…" She was still recovering from the fright he gave her not three seconds ago, "well…I should finish this…but…I mean," she stumbled up, and Arthur handed her a small pile of papers he had collected from the floor, "thank you." Their fingers grazed as she took the papers from his hand and she looked into his brown eyes, staring straight back into hers awaiting an answer. Out of nowhere, any thought she had of staying had disappeared. She smiled, "yes. That would be nice."

That first night had been a little awkward, Arthur recalled back in the hotel, as he made his way down a staircase he had found at the end of the hallway. It was only the beginning of the job and they hardly knew each other. He knew where she lived, of course, but she gave him directions along the way anyway. She was the one to initiate conversation. Asking him polite questions about himself- his work mostly, that first night. She was still new to the business and eager to learn all she could about the type of things that could be done with shared dreaming. Once she got going it was difficult to get a word in, but he answered all of her questions patiently and accurately until they reached her apartment complex. That first night Ariadne had hesitated on what to do before getting out of the car. She only met his eyes briefly. It was strange, seeing her so shy and he desperately wondered what was on her mind. Finally she simply said "thank you," he nodded, "anytime," and she left. He waited until she had gotten safely in the building before driving away. At the door, however, she looked back. It was difficult to see through the darkness of three-thirty in the morning, but he knew she was looking at him. He smiled at her, unsure if she could even see him. Finally she turned back to the door, unlocked it and disappeared inside. Arthur stared at the darkened doorway for a moment; half wishing she would run back out, before finally driving away.

Yes, that had been the first night, and Arthur thought it had been wonderful. And the drives only got better from there. She was not at all what he had expected the first day she walked in the shop. Trailing after Cobb, chin held high and eyes roaming in curiosity. She was just a college student, (albeit, a very beautiful one) not possibly older than 21. He had met plenty like her in the past. But she proved him wrong in so many ways he had lost count. And he was beyond thrilled to be wrong, (in this case).

Arthur reached the top of the stairs in the middle of his reminiscing and turned to climb back down. He was past the fourth floor, where Ariadne was waiting for him, and nearly to the bottom. He realized where he was just in time, for he looked down at the stairs in front of him and realized there were none. _A paradox. _Now he was fully impressed. She had grasped and incorporated what he had taught her in that first lesson. The day she had come back after storming out, winning him over for the first of many times. He had been very pleased to see her. He would never admit it, but his heart skipped a number of beats when he saw her small figure walking toward him that day. That was the beginning of his troubles.

ooooooooooooo

Cobb, Yusef, Eames and Saito had just arrived in the dream. Without Ariadne there to guide them, they were exploring the main floor of the hotel on their own. Cobb, however, remained only in the lobby. He couldn't know the layout before it was time.

oooooooooooo

Back on the fourth floor, in room four-two-eight (carefully placed below room five-two-eight), Ariadne lay nestled in the large bed, deep in sleep. Arthur walked back in after a solid fifteen minutes of exploring on his own. He spotted Ariadne and his heart did the same blasted jolt it had done a hundred times before. Every time she catches him unawares. He drank in the sight of her lying there. Her soft wavy hair was splayed across her cheek and the pillow. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed. Arthur snapped back to attention when he realized he was watching her. Memorizing her. The porcelain of her skin. The blush on her cheeks. The freckle on her neck.

As much as he hated to disturb her, he knew Cobb and the others would be there soon and she must be woken. Slowly he knelt down beside the bed so he was face to face with her. He could feel her warm breath as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. One of her hands rested next to her face, lying on the pillow. Not knowing exactly how to wake a lady, Arthur touched her hand lightly, hoping she would simply wake at the contact. Her hand was so soft and so small, and as she had not roused, he stroked her delicate fingers. In her sleep, her fingers curled around his gently. Arthur let his own hand be taken in by her.

He watched her for a few moments. Closer now, he could see the few freckles that were scattered across her nose. He could see how her eyelashes rested sweetly on her cheekbones. How her full lips parted slightly as she breathed in and out. Arthur lifted his other hand and carefully brushed some of her hair out of her face. God, it was soft. Tucked it behind her ear. She began to stir, but he did not notice. His hand lingered near her face and temptation overcame him and he delicately ran his fingers across her cheek. Smooth as porcelain, as he had always thought it would be. Dreamt it would be.

Ariadne opened her eyes, slowly coming out of sleep. _Arthur._ He was kneeling in front of her. She couldn't imagine what he would be doing there, unless this was another dream. He didn't notice her eyes open. She felt something warm on her cheek and turned toward the touch. She turned so much that his fingers came the corner of her mouth. Her brown eyes followed his hand and arm up until their eyes met.

"Hey," she said softly. His eyes were so warm and soft, as if he himself had also been pulled from a deep sleep. She was glad he didn't look away. Didn't pull his hand back.

"Hey," he said back deeply. Their eyes remained locked. She wouldn't look away for the world. His finger moved down and slowly traced the bottom curve of her lip. She stopped breathing and so did he. She didn't know what she wanted. What he wanted. What was about to happen, regardless of what they wanted.

oooooooooooo

He hadn't noticed her wake. Was too captivated by the feel of her beneath his fingers. How he longed to feel more. He felt her face turn under the cup of his hand. He looked to her eyes and knew he should feel embarrassed. Should avert his eyes. Apologize and explain he was merely trying to wake her up and it was time to leave. Instead, he found he was unable to look away. Coming out of sleep, she was sweet. Her mouth was too tempting for him to ignore altogether. Eyes still glued to hers, unaware of what he was doing, and his fingers travelled and traced the precious curve of her lip.

He saw the corners of her mouth twitch and her eyes lighten. She pressed her lips gently against his finger, shyly looking up to him again. He couldn't help but smile at her darling face. She saw and released the breath she had been holding in as she laughed a little nervously. He couldn't take it…she was too wonderful. He moved his hand back up the curve of her cheek, brushing more hair aside, and leaned in. He heard her sharp intake of breath, could feel it against his own mouth. But before their lips met, a sound made them both jump.

Dazed, Arthur looked down toward the source of the noise. It was a ringing. _Dammit. _It was his phone. ''Cobb'' appeared on the caller id. _That son of a bitch. _

"Hello?" Arthur answered roughly. He paused. Looking straight into Ariadne's face. She looked as if she was still coming out of the sleep. Cheeks flushed. Lips red and slightly parted. She remained on the bed, hadn't moved at the interruption. "Yeah, alright- We'll be there," he gazed into her face for a second, "just give us a few more minutes up here, Ariadne's not quite done showing me around." He hung up and sighed, glancing down at his hand, which Ariadne still had wrapped up in hers. She apparently hadn't noticed this until now.

The moment had ceased with the phone call. Ariadne shyly slipped her hand out from Arthurs and slid up into a sitting position on the bed. "Was that Cobb?" she asked, not looking Arthur in the eye. Distracting herself by straightening her shirt and adjusting her scarf.

"Yes," responded Arthur softly. He hated to see the moment pass. Reached up to touch her scarf, which made Ariadne meet his eyes once more, "everyone is downstairs. They're waiting for us."

"Right," Ariadne nodded. She began to get up; shifting her feet to the floor, but Arthur placed a large hand on her knee to still her. He sat down on the bed next to her, keeping his hand in place.

"We can talk a minute," said Arthur, "I—." He stumbled over what to say to her. But of course something had to be said, they couldn't just leave it there. He wanted more. What he wouldn't have given for his phone to have rung two minutes later. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he could just kiss her right this second. She would fall into him and he could wrap her petite body in his arms and he would never let her go again. He would throw his phone in a lake.

Ariadne apparently took his silence for the worst. She moved her knee from under his hand and stood up. "Its fine," she said dully, "we should really get down there. The clock is ticking." She moved toward the door but Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Reluctantly she stood in front of him, once again studying the carpet. She took a deep breath, but couldn't muster up anything to say that wouldn't come out as a half-sob.

"They can wait." He didn't let go of Ariadne's hand but began to rub his thumb over her knuckles. One more tug on her arm and he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist. He looked into her face and at last she looked back.

oooooooooooo

His eyes were smoldering. Golden-brown and looking right through her. His hand moved in circles on the small of her back, sending shivers up her spine. He leaned his head in close to her cheek. For the second time, she held her breath in anticipation. He softly kissed the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes at the touch. So warm and light. Everything inside her screamed for more. She wanted to taste him. Turned her face to look into his. Eyes were open but just barely, and she could tell from looking at them that he was smiling. She leaned in, hoping he would take the hint and kiss her again, only more directly this time. Instead, he leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"When this is all over," he whispered, his warm breath tantalizingly caressing her lips, "we can be together."

Ariadne looked down and nodded. A weight that had been present in the pit of her stomach lightened slightly at his words. At least she knew she hadn't been fooling herself all this time. He cared for her too. But he was right, of course. They couldn't get distracted this close to the mission. It was too dangerous. And this would be a huge distraction.

"You're right," she whispered, and this time it was his turn to shiver, "Maybe when you're between jobs, we can figure this out. Figure _us _out." She frowned suddenly, "but there really won't be anything to figure, will there? You will always be working. You will never be in a position where you can afford to be distracted." Her voice had grown higher at this last sentence. He pulled her closer to his body. Tightening his arm around her waist.

"I will make time for you," he promised, shifting his head, trying to get her to look at him again, "I promise. But that is one of the things we will have to figure out. And if you decide to stay in the business, you will be busy too." She looked at him again, "it will be difficult, but doable." He took her chin under two of his fingers and grazed her mouth with his thumb again, "Ariadne, I promise you. If you still want me when this job is over, when we've landed in LA, I will be waiting for you. We can work it out."

She smiled at this. Of course she would still want him. She had wanted him for months now. And after tonight, she didn't think there was any going back on her feelings for him.

Arthur saw that she was smiling and he grinned as well. His eyes coming to life again. Until a sound came that caused her to jump out of his lap. He groaned as he reached into his pocket and answered the phone. "Yeah," he said to who she knew was Cobb on the other end, "we'll be right down." Pause. "This time I mean it." He hung up. Looked to her and smiled.

"We should go." He walked over to where she stood waiting by the door and kissed her forehead sweetly.

And then they were out the door and back on the job.

ooooooooooo

They walked in silence. Ariadne's mind was still reeling from what had just taken place four floors above. In a small hotel room. With Arthur.

But she needed to push it from her mind. They were going to meet the rest of the team- she could hear Cobbs voice as they were approaching the staircase- and she had to get her head in the moment. Fischer. Inception… Arthur... He was brushing the back of his hand against hers as they walked side by side, but she didn't dare reach out her fingers for his. This was enough for now.

Cobb was saying something about a jet as she and Arthur walked the few steps to join him, Eames, Yusef and Saito.

"It'll have to be a 727," says Arthur, leaping back into the world of inception, completely un-phased. Focused. Ariadne rubbed the back of her neck and looked away from him as he spoke. Oh God, how was this going to work? She heard Saito say that he had purchased an entire airline. The pause after his words was comical in her mind.

They all began to disperse when Cobb stopped her on his way down the stairs, "Ariadne- terrific work by the way." She smiles. It is nice to hear after all. She sees Arthur looking at her and smiling.

She remembers his promise…_As soon as it's all over…_


End file.
